Book Report
by Lovemeinsane
Summary: Another FrostIron Family story, but not related to my ongoing one. Damon has a book report due, but he won't mind if Fenrir distracts him. Smut, incest.


Book Report

A/N: Hello guys! This story isn't tied to my other stories about Fenrir. It stands alone and is a FenrirxDamon story. Incest, smut, don't read if you don't like. Thanks!

Fenrir stepped out of the shower, shaking the excess water out of his hair. He dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He prefered to airdry mostly so walking around Stark Tower basically naked wasn't really out of the usual for him. The first stop was to the kitchen for a much needed snack. His 'step mother', aka Tony Stark, was sitting at the bar, looking through some new designs for his suit. "Hey mom.." Fenrir flashed him a smile before swiping an apple off the counter. "Hey Fen-" Tony huffed and turned around. "Do you find it fun to walk around half naked when your sister's here?"  
"She's in here room, It's fine. " He chuckled as he got his head bopped by the much smaller man. "Just get to your room and put clothes on. And don't bother Damon, he's got a book report due tomorrow."  
"Yes mother dearest.." He high tailed it out of the kitchen before Tony could throw anything at him.

As soon as he was out of sight, he made his way to his younger brother's room. Damon wouldn't mind a little distraction, right?

Damon was typing away at his laptop, his back turned away from his door. He heard the click and turn of the knob, but didn't stop his work. "I'm almost done mom, you don't have to do a checkup." The door shut and strong bare arms wrapped around him. "I'm not mom.." Fenrir announced with a low laugh. Damon smirked slightly, leaning back in his chair. The report could wait. Fenrir rested his head on his brother/lover's shoulder, kissing his neck sweetly. "Hey.."  
"Hey.."  
"You busy..?"  
"Maybe. ."  
"You sure?" Damon chuckled and tilted his head, giving Fenrir's lips more room to roam. He let out a mix between a whimper and a moan when sharp teeth dug into his skin, but didn't break skin. "You know, the bed's right there." The younger began slowly caressing the arms wrapped around him, sighing happily. They had been trying to keep their relationship a secret but were finding it harder and harder to do so. But this wasn't just some taboo thing they did for the rush of it. "Excuse me? Are you trying to order me to bed?"  
"Not exactly. I have no problem with taking you on your desk.."  
"...Just get on the bed."  
"You first." Damon let out an uncharacteristic yelp as he was heaved out of the chair and tossed on the bed. "A little warning next time?!" "Sorry, I don't believe in those." The damp towel was dropped away and Damon got a nice look at his lover. He licked his lips and motioned for Fenrir to come closer while he sat back on the headboard. The black haired teen got on all fours on the bed and moved closer with a predatory look in his eyes. When he was in arm's reach, smooth, gentle hands started to make their journey. Beginning at his long hair, the hands moved down his face to his shoulders. When they moved closer to his spine, Fenrir trembled in anticipation. He still had no idea why that particular area was like it was. "Wait. ." Fenrir's hand grabbed his brother's, stopping them before he starting stripping Damon. "I can't be the only naked one.." He chuckled and looked at Damon who he pulled to lay underneath him. "Of course not.." When he was fully undressed, the brunette's fingers quickly made their way to Fenrir's spine, pushing down on a few vertebrae gently. The result was the male on top arching his back and moaning loudly. In revenge he leaned down to bit Damon's collarbone quite harshly,making him moan in return. They both attacked each other's sensitive spots, moaning together. They tried to keep it down, but they knew no one was near the room. Finally they kissed, tongues dancing around each other. Fenrir thrusted his tongue into the younger's mouth, exploring the wet, sweet cavern. Damon groaned softly and reached his hand out to his nightstand, opening up a drawer. When they separated to breath, Fenrir found a small bottle being thrust into his hands. With a smirk he moved so he was kneeling between Damon's leg, lifting them up to get a clear view of the soft, pink entrance. "Hasty aren't we-ow!"  
"Shut up and get on with it.." "Was kicking me really necessary?"  
"Will you just-Ah!" Damon was not expecting the lubed up finger to be thrust into him so soon. When had Fenrir even opened the bottle? Said brother looked down at him smugly, adding another finger before his uke could say another word. Damon was gripping the sheets, whimpering softly as the fingers moved quickly. "Fen. ." The look on his face and the sounds his body was making caused Fenrir's member to throb. Enough preparation for now. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and rubbed it on his member hastily. "Hurry.." Damon was impatient, pulling him closer for a sloppy wet kiss. His legs wrapped around the other's waist. Against his lips, Fenrir whispered breathlessly. "I love you.."  
"I love you-" He was cut off by his own scream, feeling Fenrir's thick member start to fill him up. No matter how many times they did it, he would never get used to that feeling of being connected like that. Fenrir gripped his hips after he was fully inside, staring down at him for any signs of discomfort. As always he was sweet and gentle, brushing away hair covering his loves face. After a while he began rocking his hips. Damon wrapped his arms around his neck, trailing fingers up and down the sensitive spine. Fenrir groaned and began thrusting harder into him. Damon pressed down more, dropping his head onto the pillows. There was no pain, just mind blowing pleasure as his sweet spot was found and abused. Damon couldn't keep his voice down so Fenrir silenced him with a kiss. Just a few more thrusts and Damon came with a muffled scream, releasing on both of their stomachs. His whole body shivered in pleasure and he moaned when he felt himself be filled up with his lover's release. Fenrir collapsed on him, panting along with him. "Well that was... nice. ." Damon laughed, stroking his love's hair. "That it was.." After a while more Fenrir got up and pulled out, smirking at Damon's disappointed whimper. He grabbed his earlierc discarded towel and cleaned them up. Then he laid down and covered them up with a blanket. "Love you so much.. " Fenrir murmured and kissed him sweetly this time. "Love you too.."

It didn't take long for Fenrir to fall asleep. Damom slipped out of bed and slipped on his shorts with a slight limp. He was not going to have fun sitting down and finishing his book report.

### ###  
A/N Hey guys! This was my first smut ever, so I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
